


Already Over

by Star_Dust47



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint is an overprotective father, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Dust47/pseuds/Star_Dust47
Summary: After the war between the Avengers, Wanda Maximoff has to run.  She does so for about a year, then she returns to New York to check on Vision.  While there she is presented with an opportunity she could not resist...a chance to stop running.I suck at summaries, please give it a chance.





	1. I can't control their fear, only my own

Wanda laughed as she walked down the street, Vision by her side. She tried to enjoy herself, but it was not possible with the constant need to look over her shoulder. Vision sighed as he saw her look over her shoulder once more.

"You know that no one is coming for you right." Vision told her.

"Vis you don't know what it is like being on the run." Wanda said, irritation was slightly in her tone.

"Because I chose the side that let's me have a warm bed."

"Are we really going to have this argument again, and you do not even need a freaking bed!" Wanda put her foot down and looked him in the eyes.

"Wanda, all I am saying is that if you came back and surrendered yourself for disciplinary actions, then we would not need to keep stealing these moments." Vision told her.

"Unbelievable." Wanda chuckled humorlessly and rolled her eyes. "We both made choices, if I had the chance to do it over again, I would make the same choice."

"Wanda..." Vision tried, seeing the error in what he said.

"No, you know what Vision, we tried to see if this would work. It doesn't." She crossed her arms and began to walk away. "Good-bye Vis."

She walked down the street, ignoring Vision's pleas with every step.

Wanda stopped in a coffee shop two blocks down, and ordered her favorite concoction...she had missed this place. Sitting down by the window she looked outside, admiring the view for the last time for a while.

"Ms. Maximoff?" A man asked.

Wanda quickly raised her hand, and shimmers of red blossomed from it. The man held up his hands.

"I do not want to harm you."

"Who are you?" She gritted out, still not taking her hands down.

"I am Stephen Strange, I am not with the government." He told her, and his eyes did a quick sweep of the room. "And I am suggesting that you put your hands down and let me sit before the actual government gets a notification from Facebook." He finished sarcastically.

Wanda doesn't say anything, but lowered her hands. The man across from her smiles slightly and sits down across from her.

"If you do not work for the government, than who are you?" 

"I already told you..."

"Not that." She muttered, irritation lacing her words. 

"Right." A smirk appeared on his lips. "Well I was a doctor."

"There's nothing wrong with me." Wanda grabbed her coffee and went to stand up.

"Wait." He grabbed her arm. "Ok...Okay. I was a doctor at the hospital just down the street."

Wanda sat back down, but Strange did not let go of her arm.

"I got into a really bad car crash, and after I could not use my hands without them shaking." He held up one that still quivered just a bit.

"But you're a doctor?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, was a doctor." He held up one finger. "I found someone who could preform miracles. There is a man by the name of Jonathan Pangborn, he had gotten into an accident in the factory he worked in, was never able to walk again. My therapist, at the time, said that later he walked past him on the street."

Wanda cocked her head to the side.

"Yah, so I found him, he told me to go to this place Kamar Taj, they would be able to help me."

"Did they?" She asked.

"In a way." He gave her a small smile.

"Well then, Doctor Strange." Wanda grinned into her cup. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I am no stranger..." Wanda giggled. "ha ha." He muttered, but continued. "I know of the Avengers and all they have done." The smile left her face. "I would like to offer you a place to lay low for a while and practice your powers."

"Why me?" She asked, letting her walls down for a second, and in that second the doctor was able to see the girl that was forced to grow up to quickly.

"I feel that with a place to lay low, a place where you did not have to constantly look over your shoulder, and a place where you don't have to be so grown up." 

"And if I say no?" She leaned forward.

"I will let you go, but will always be just a click away."

They sat there for a second, and the bell on the front door rang. A very familiar face smiled at the clerk.

"Shit." Wanda muttered and pulled her hood up.

"Go to this address if you say yes." Strange muttered and placed a piece of paper in her hand. "I will give you an opportunity to leave." He then stood up.

"Mr. Stark." Strange stood up and walked over by the man.

"You are?"

"Dr. Stephen Strange, I read your speech on nano-tech and I have to say it is a very promising theory." Strange waved a hand behind his back, and Stark smiled, his ego inflating.

Wanda rushed out of the coffee house, but not too quickly to gain the attention of her old fellow avenger. She walked down the street, and pulled out the paper. 177A Bleeker Street was written in an elegant text.

What this strange man was offering her could be just what she needed, a place to relax but also to be able to help the people without causing attention. But could she really just move in to a place she did not know with a man she did not know.

Wanda had felt a sense of peace with this man, a sense of peace she had not felt in a long time. Her gut told her that she should listen to the man, but the logic of the case was something that had her questioning everything.

What choice should she make?

\--

Strange appeared outside the sanctum, rubbing his fingers on his temple.

"Stark that bad huh?" A woman's voice called.

"That man is worse than me when I was a surgeon...and that is saying something." He smiled at her.

"So Dr. Strange." Wanda smirked, walking up to him and locking her eyes with his. "What next?"


	2. Something there that wasn't there before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a intro to Infinity War and it shows the change in Stephen and Wanda's relationship from the first chapter.

*A few weeks before Avengers Infinity War. Wanda has been at the sanctum for about a year*

 

Wanda laughed as Wong handed her a book. The man had become her best friend while she stayed at the sanctum. She could tell there was something that Wong and Strange were keeping from her, but after making no progress, she decided to give it a rest.

"So are you excited?" Wong asked as they slowly walked back to the portal.

"My first mission in 2 years...hell yah I am excited!" Wanda grinned.

A few days ago they had found a woman outside the New York Sanctum, she had come to Kamar-Taj a few years ago with a broken leg. The woman was a runner and could not stand to spend a day where she could not run. When she showed up to the Sanctum, Wanda and Strange both found out that her magic had been taken from her. She mentioned a name, Karl Mordo, Wanda did not know it but the look on Stephen's face said that he did.

Wong then managed to get a hold of Jonathan Pangborn, who had also lost his magic. Strange was going to talk to him tonight and Wong suggested Wanda go with him, and after some yelling, Strange reluctantly allowed Wanda to come with him.

"You will be going to the bar and grill that is right past the place where you always get your coffee, the plan is to figure out what happened to Jonathan and get out. You guys will come back here and we will compare the stories and see where Mordo is going next." They stepped through to the New York Sanctum. "I am going to go find Strange, take that time to prepare." With that he walked off.

Wanda stepped back into her room and set the books in the bookshelf she had in the corner. The room reflected everything her old room did not. Instead of boring shades of grey and purple, it was vibrant shades of crimson red and jet black. 

She walked over to her closet and shuffled through all the clothes she bought when she met up with Natasha three months ago. When the red head, or now blond, had arrived Wanda was ecstatic. She introduced Natasha to Strange and the woman grinned when she saw the younger woman look down, a small blush grazing her cheeks. It was then that the former spy bought her every single dress that would draw the eyes of every man she walked past.

Smiling she pulled out a black leather dress with spaghetti straps, quickly finding a matching black pair of heels. Straightening her red hair she grinned at the blonde tips Natasha insisted that she get.

In the end it only took her about 45 minutes to get ready, and when she did, Wanda took off in search of Wong and Strange. Finding them in the study that Strange usually disappeared into for hours during the day. The men spoke in hushed tones, it was then when Wanda cleared her throat. Both sets of eyes snapped up to meet her.

Wong smirked, while Strange just stared, his eyes locked with hers. Wanda eventually broke the bond and took in his attire. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a pair of dark jeans and a pair of shoes that looked like a mix between dress shoes and tennis shoes.

"Am I over dressed?" She asked the men.

"No not at all." Wong said gleefully, while Strange just glared at the man.

"Well let's get going then." Wanda turned on her heel and began to walk back down the stairs.

"Good luck." Wong muttered to Stephen.

"You knew she was going to dress like that?" Stephen asked the other man, his hand gesturing to where Wanda left.

"Not necessarily." Wong said, shrugging his shoulders. "Her friend talked about some of the outfits they had gotten while they were shopping." The men began to walk towards the front of the Sanctum. "Trust me Strange, you are glad she wore that one."

"Okay creppy." Strange muttered.

"Ready?" Wanda asked as she shrugged on a dark red jacket.

"I guess, let's go figure out what happened."

\--

"And then he stole the magic right out of my body." Jonathan told them from his wheelchair. "I didn't even know that was possible?" He muttered looking down at his hand that was frozen.

"There are a lot of things with the Mystic Arts you don't know." Strange told him, Wanda reached out her hand and placed it on his hand.

"I am sorry for what has happened." She said slowly.

"It wasn't your fault."

"That may be true, but I do know how it feels to have your whole life ripped away from you."

She smiled at him sadly, and he gave her a small one back.

"Who'd you lose?" He asked.

"How did you..."

"Your eyes say it all." 

"My brother...he is one of the few reasons why I still continue with what I do."

"Did he say anything else?" Strange's voice called and when Wanda looked over his eyes were narrowed.

"Uh...yah, he said that the world had too many sorcerers." He said, and then looked at Wanda. "I have been talking to the others...I...we think that he may come after you next."

"Why?" She asked.

"Your work with Sokovia and Lagos...he feels that you are abusing your powers." Strange said, taking a drink from his scotch.

"You knew?!" She asked, turning to him and when he didn't say anything everything fell into place. "Wong did too, that's why you two wouldn't let me go anywhere outside of the Sanctum by myself."

"Wanda..." Strange tried.

"No." She stood up abruptly. "You lied to me, you said I had a safe place where I could relax. No one can relax when their being lied to." 

Grabbing her purse, she stormed out of the bar and began walking down the streets of New York. Tears clouded her vision as she walked down the street, when she heard someone call out her name, she turned to see Rhodes and Vision, her eyes widened.

"Shit." She muttered. 

"Wanda?" The air force pilot asked.

She brought her hands up, red flowing from them.

"Woah." Rhodes held up his hands. "We don't want to hurt you." He tried.

"I have had enough tonight, walk away before I make you..." Whatever she was going to say got cut off by an arm wrapping around her neck.

"Hello Ms. Maximoff, it is wonderful to finally meet such a interesting sorceress."


	3. Between shades of gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change just in time for the biggest fight in their lives.

"Let me guess...Mordo?" She gasped.

"Let her go." Vision said from his place beside Rhodey. 

"And you are?" The man asked.

"The people who are going to kick your ass." Rhodes told him.

"Yah I'd like to see you try...you are no match for me."

"Yah but I am." Everyone turned to see Strange standing there.

"Do I even want to know who you are?" Rhodey asked, giving up on trying to keep track of the people he didn't know.

"Let her go Mordo." Strange said, making shields with his hands.

"Okaaaay." Rhodes sighed.

"There are too many sorcerers in the world Strange, ones that abuse their powers. I am just simply trying to right the wrongs of those who break the rules." Mordo said as if it was the best idea anyone had come up with.

Wanda looked down at the arm that was holding her in place, an idea came to her, she bit his arm. The man screamed, but let her go. She ran over by Strange, and he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"It doesn't matter now." He muttered back.

"I'm sorry Stephen, but it is the only way." Mordo said.

"The only way to what? Make you the Sorcerer supreme." Strange asked raising his eyebrow.

"oof!" Mordo flew across the street.

Everyone turned and looked, Vision stood there with the mind stone glowing. Rhodes chuckled and Wanda smiled. Strange turned to apprehend Mordo, but the sorcerer was already gone.

"So you can make shields with your hands." Rhodey said. "That's cool." 

"It's not all I can do." He turned and opened a portal to the sanctum.

"Will you please not mention any of this to Stark?" Wanda asked.

"Sure Weirdo, Tony is too busy with planning his wedding anyway." Rhodes smiled and hugged her.

"Vis." She nodded at the man.

"Wanda..." Vision tried.

"Ready?" She looked at Strange who simply smiled at her.

"We need to talk." He said simply and walked through.

"Bye." She waved at the two men before walking through the portal, it disappeared behind her.

"This world keeps getting weirder and weirder." Rhodey muttered.

"You are talking to a person who was created with a cradle and has a galaxy destroying stone in his head?" Vision asked rhetorically. "I think we are way past 'weirder and weirder'."

The two men walked back towards the avengers facility not truly knowing how much things have changed in Wanda's life. 

\--

"Wanda?" Strange called after her as they stepped inside the New York Sanctum.

The Sokovian went over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle and two glasses.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked the older man, handing him one of the drinks.

"I just didn't want you to worry." The walked over and sat on the arm chairs. "You had just broken up with your boyfriend..."

"Vis wasn't my boy..." Wanda trailed off when she saw the small smile on his face. "Fine." She huffed and took their glasses and refilled them.

"I just wanted you to be able to worry about the things you wanted to, like your powers, not something that you had no control over."

"As far as excuses go, that's not terrible." She muttered and Strange chuckled.

"So..." Wong said from his spot at the door. "Is it safe to enter?"

"As long as you get more drinks." Wanda said, holding her glass to the man.

"Deal." He said grabbing the two glasses."So?" Wong handed them both their glasses. "What did Pangborn say?"

"He explained what Mordo did to him and said that he wanted to make it so there were less sorcerers in the world..." Strange trailed off.

"Okay so we stop him." Wong said.

"Wong." The man looked at the red head who stared at the glass in her hand. "He's coming after me next." She looked in his eyes. "He tried to...kill me I guess...but Vision stopped him."

"Vision?" Wong asked.

"My friend from the Avengers." Wanda said, grabbing Strange's glass as she went to fill them again. 

"The red guy with the jewel in his head." Strange told Wong, who simply nodded.

"Well I will go talk to the Master of the London Sanctum, I will be back tomorrow morning." Wong walked out, and Strange walked over by her.

"Wanda?" He put his hand on her shoulder, realizing she was shaking, he pulled her in his arms. "It will be okay." She didn't pull out of his hold, so she was either really upset or they were both too far gone to realize.

Wanda realized in this moment how good he smelled, it was something like the ocean mixed with the mangos, it was intoxicating. Maybe it was the liquor talking, but she really wanted to know what he tasted like.

She slightly pulled out of his grasp, her nose trailing down his cheek. They had both stopped breathing at this point.

"If he even tries to come for you, I will kill him." He whispered.

"Are you trying to be a knight in shining armor or something." Wanda chuckled breathlessly.

"Depends." He told her, leaning closer to her face, they were now inches apart.

"On what?" She whispered, eyes flicking down to his lips.

"On what you want me to be." He finished just as he closed the gap between them.

For a 10 seconds they just stood there, lips pressed together, no one moving. Then Wanda began moving her lips, Stephen followed in suit. Slowly the sweet kiss turned into something more passionate and fevering. Wanda pushed him down into the arm chair, swiping her hair over her shoulder, she crawled on top of him, straddling him. 

In this moment it was the two of them, but tomorrow they would be dealing with something that neither one of them could have prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short, but I the chapters will get longer.


	4. You let people in, and then they destroy you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I am updating so quickly is because I have already wrote these chapters, so expect the updates to slow down once I get the story caught up with my other accounts on different pages.

Wong sighed and slammed his book down, Wanda jumped, while Strange just flicked his eyes upward.

"Does someone want to explain what happened after I left?" Wong asked, eyes watching the other two.

"You left, we talked, and then we went to bed." Strange said evenly, he sounded so convincing that Wanda almost believed him.

Wong opened his mouth to respond, but then they heard a loud crash in the entry hall. All three jumped up and ran, Wong ahead of them. Strange grabbed her arm and Wanda jumped from the fire it brought to her body.

"We need to talk." He mumbled.

"That's all we seem to be doing." She grinned and he smiled back.

The smile disappeared on her face and she pushed past him. Rushing over to the man who was whispering a name over and over again.

"Dr. Banner?" She bent down by him, his eyes frantically met hers.

"Thanos...he's coming." 

"Get Stark." She commanded, not taking her eyes off the frantic scientist.

"Where's your brother?" Bruce asked, looking around.

"Pietro...he didn't make it out of the battle against Ultron." Wanda said sadly.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know." He told her.

"It is okay." Wanda rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "Who is Thanos?"

"Everything is blurry because I was the hulk..."

"Banner?" Came the voice of the billionaire playboy. "Maximoff?"

"Tony!" Bruce jumped up and hugged the man.

"What's going on?" Stark asked.

"Thanos is coming." Bruce said. 

"Who else knows?" Stark asked.

"Thor, Loki, and the rest of Asgard."

"Loki?!" Tony shouted.

"The attack on New York, that was Thanos. Loki tried to trick him with me, but Thanos beat the crap out of the Hulk." Bruce said.

"What is he after?" Strange asked from his place next to Wong.

"The rest of the stones. Your's and Vision's."

"We need to get to Vision." Wanda said.

"Yah about that..." Tony trailed off.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Wanda growled.

"Last night he turned off his transponder and went looking for you." He pointed to Wanda.

"Well who could find him?" Strange asked, jealously lacing his words.

"I don't know." Tony said. "Maybe Steve Rogers." He told them.

"Oh boy." Strange muttered.

"What?" Bruce said looking between the inventor and doctor, confusion etched on his face. "What happened?"

"Oh right, you weren't here. The avengers broke up. We're done. Toast." Tony told him.

"Like a band?" Bruce asked. "Like The Beatles?"

"I can go look for him." Wanda stood up and Strange made a move towards her.

"Not by yourself." He told her. "I'll go with you."

"You can't." She told him. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Why?"

"Strange you cannot take another Infinity Stone to a place where one already is, it will spell doom for us all." Wong said.

"Besides I will not be as conspicuous by myself."

She walked over by him and grabbed his hand, Strange brought his other hand to cup her face and she leaned into the touch.

"Did I miss something?" Tony looked at Wong.

"I guess my suspicions were correct." Wong said grinning.

"I'll be back by tomorrow...keep the time stone safe." She smiled at him.

"Mmhmm." He agreed and leaned down and kissed her.

"Tony stay with them." She pointed at the shocked Iron Man.

\--

Later that night she found Vision. The man had gone to Scotland in search for her, they rented a hotel room with two beds for the night, at two in the morning Vision woke up complaining of pains from the stone. Wanda decided that she needed to get him back to Tony now more than ever.

They walked down the street toward the train station, Wanda kept murmuring a poem her mother had read to her and Pietro just before they would go to bed when they were little. She walked past a shop with a television in the window. She stopped, and walked backwards, looking at the television.

TONY STARK MISSING

It read, and Wanda brought a hand up to her mouth. She had to get back now.

\--

Strange woke up to a bunch of alien microsurgery needles surrounding him, trying to move his arm but it was stuck to his side.

"Ah Stone keeper." Maw walked up to him. "I am glad to see you are awake."

Strange said nothing and Ebony huffed in irritation. 

"I would be greatly judged by Thanos if I was to bring you to him alive, so just give me the stone I may be willing to let the witch live."

Strange continued to say nothing, but his eyes did harden, and Maw grinned. He moved his hand and each needle began to enter Stephen's skin. Strange groaned, but shortly began to scream.

\--

"You need to leave." Vision gasped out from behind her.

"You know I can't." She told him turning around on Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight.

"Hand over the stone and we will spare the sorcerer." Midnight told her, but looked over to see something behind the train.

She threw her spear at the person, but they were quick enough to catch it. Wanda smiled as she saw Steve step out of the shadows.

\--

"Yah but the kid has seen more movies." Tony shrugged and shot a missile into the wall.

Spider-man quickly jumped into action grabbing Strange with a web before he could get sucked into the darkness of space.

"Thank you" Strange told the younger man.

"No problem." Peter shrugged, grinning wildly from behind his mask.

"Now we have to find a way to turn this thing around." Strange said, not flinching when the cape found its way back onto his shoulders.

"Uh excuse me." Tony stepped in front of him. "I think we should follow this and see where it leads."

"That is a terrible idea." Strange walked around him.

"We could find Thanos." Tony reasoned.

"Or we could run into another one of his freak show kids." Strange stopped as Tony stepped in front of him again.

"Look I get it okay, I have a girl down there too, I am not trying to keep you and Maximoff apart...heaven knows I've done too many bad things when it came to her safety..." He muttered. "All I am saying is, if we get to wherever this thing is taking us too, we may have a pretty good chance at stopping Thanos without anyone getting hurt."

"Forgive me." Strange said to no one, although Tony was sure it was meant for Wanda, he sighed turning back to Stark. "But if it comes down to you or the kid or the stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die...I can't afford to."

"Okay. Good. Moral Compass." Stark patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm Peter by the way." The younger man came over after Stark walked away.

"Dr. Strange." He introduced himself.

"Oh! We're using our made up names." The kid said quickly. "Then I am Spider-Man."

Strange furrowed his eyebrows, he couldn't believe who he was stuck with.


	5. Distance means nothing when someone means everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Infinity War...

Thankfully for them, Rhodes didn't arrest them, but instead had hugged Steve. After a few minutes of discussing, they decided that Vision may be able to live without the mind stone in his head. After Bruce said that he didn't have the technology to do what they were thinking in the Avengers facility, Steve suggested they go to Wakanda to see if the King could help them. They all sat in the Quinn jet, it seemed to be taking forever, but they were going half way across the world so in the end it really didn't matter. Wanda was on the phone with someone who almost everyone didn't know.

"So he went with them." Wanda sighed.

"As far as I am concerned, they went with him." Wong said.

"Typical...the idiot gets himself captured." Wong chuckled at her sentence.

"Look stay with your friends, who knows where Mordo is or those creepy children of Barney." Wong told her.

"Are you only saying that cause Bruce told you he was purple?" Wanda tried to make light of it.

"Doesn't matter." Wong said.

"Also how do you know of him?" She asked.

"I did have a normal life once Maximoff." Wong said, playful annoyance lacing his words.

"Whatever you say." She giggled.

"Stay with them, or Strange will kill me." Wong said, changing the topic.

"He won't, the doc's got too much of his medical oath still left in him."

"Doesn't mean he won't try to hurt me severely." Wong muttered and Wanda laughed.

"Stay safe Wong."

"You too Maximoff."

She hung up the phone and didn't realize she was crying until Natasha pulled her into her arms.

"Why is it whenever I get attached to someone, they leave me?" She sobbed.

"He didn't leave you." Natasha said.

Rhodes and the others watched, hoping to gain some information on to what happened to Wanda during her years on the run.

"Look you and him, this has been a year in the making, and I doubt that Strange will let anyone stand in his way of getting back to you." Natasha spoke, smiling sadly as she pushed the tears away with her thumbs.

"Except maybe this Thanos." Wanda muttered.

"Not even him." Natasha smiled softly.

"Strange?" Rhodes said from his place next to Vision. "Was that the man we met that day?"

"Yes." Wanda pulled out her phone once more, trying to push the luck of the cell phone towers.

"Maximoff seems very..." Rhodes trailed off, trying to come up with the correct word. "attached."

"You have no idea." Natasha smirked, but then her eyebrows furrowed and the smirk disappeared. "Actually I really don't know what has changed since I saw her a few months ago." 

"Guys we will be there in 20 minutes." Steve walked back into the back area of the jet.

Vision, even in pain, managed to glare at the thought of that wizard with a girl who meant so much to him.

"Damn it..." Wanda muttered and said some words in Sokovian that none of them could understand.

\--

Wanda stood almost frigidly, watching Shuri removing the things that were holding the stone in Vision's forehead. Her head told her she should be worried for Vision, this procedure was what they were all riding on, but her heart went to Strange. 

Did Tony save him?

Did he give up the stone?

Or worse.

Is he dead?

She turned and looked out the window, looking at the battle that lay before her. Wanda cursed herself for agreeing to stay up here. Her mouth fell open as she saw giant wheels rise up from underneath the ground, crushing the unsuspecting Wakandans that stood there. Looking back at Vision and Shuri and then back at the field.

"Go." Shuri said not looking up from what she was doing. "They need you now more than I do, there are guards here."

"Thank you." Wanda told her and ran down the hallway to get out there.

\--

"Of course father." Proxima said into her comm unit. 

"I will go after the stone." Corvus Glaive told her.

"Then I will get the girl." She grinned evilly.

\--

"Why was she up there the whole time?" Okoye sighed, spinning her spear, Natasha just grinned.

"Behind you!" Wanda shouted, and went to move her hands but cried out in pain as an electric rope wrapped around her wrists.

"Wanda!" Natasha ran towards her, ready to fight the woman.

"I wouldn't." Midnight warned her, holding a blade to Wanda's throat.

Natasha stopped and Okoye pointed her spear at Proxima. Wanda struggled against her hold, but stopped when she felt pain lightly place itself by her throat. Wanda felt a little bit of blood run down the column of her throat.

"Father wants you." And with that she stepped into a blue-black hole with Wanda and disappeared.

"Steve!" Natasha called into her ear piece.

"Kinda. Busy. Nat." He paused repeatedly hitting one of the weird space things they were fighting, sometimes he really hated the 21st century and the weird stuff that came with it.

"Weird lady with the stuff around her eyes took Maximoff."

"What?!" Steve cried, he looked up to the window of the lab, horror entered his mind. "SOMEONE GET TO VISION!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

\--

Strange grunted as the kid fell into him again. It didn't help that they couldn't get the glove off of Thanos' stupid hand. Without the Time Stone in his grasp he couldn't see the new outcomes of their actions.

"STOP!" Thanos shouted, and Tony brought his hands up, ready to fire on the mad titan. "I have something of great importance to all...well most of you."

"Go to hell." Quill shouted and got ready to shoot him again.

He grinned and closed his fist, one of those blue-black things he had stepped out of opened. Proxima Midnight stepped out, Wanda in her grasp.

Strange brought up his shields on his fists, and Wanda's eye widened when she saw him. He grimaced, seeing the electric ropes that held her hands together.

"Who is this?" Drax asked in confusion.

"Let her go." Strange and Stark said at the same time, ignoring the others.

"I will on one condition." He grinned and looked directly at Stephen. "Give me the stone."

"No!" Wanda gasped out. "He'll kill me either way Steph..." Her word were cut off by Midnight pushing the blade closer to her throat.

"Make a choice Stone-keeper." Midnight said, grinning maliciously, sniffing Wanda's hair. "She is awfully young to die."

"Don't do it man." Quill said from his spot next to Mantis.

"Says the guy who literally ruined our chances of getting the gauntlet because the man killed his girlfriend." Strange snapped, his eyes trained on Wanda's. "So sorry for trying to save mine." 

Quill's face flushed, but he stayed quiet.

"Don't." She gasped out, her eyes watering. "I am only one person out of trillions that are going to die."

"Maximoff..." Strange trailed off, his voice cracking.

"What if I was to spare her." Thanos offered, running his finger along one of her orange strands.

"Don't touch her." He growled.

"I am looking for an answer Doctor." Thanos said, and Proxima ran the blade lightly to draw a little blood. "She could bleed out for all I care, but I know you are wiser than that."

Strange looked at Wanda, remembering the way she would call out his name during pleasure, the citrus berry mixture that her hair always smelled like, the way her laugh could make even Wong laugh, and how she smiled like she was living her last day over and over again.

Lowering his fists, the shields disappeared. Tony looked frantically between the young Sokovian and the former surgeon.

"Doc look at me." Tony called over. "You are the moral compass okay, you are supposed to be the one that doesn't give up no matter what."

"If I do this..." He trailed off, his voice cracking, ignoring Tony's pleas. "No harm must come to her."

"I promise." Thanos grinned widely.

"I want a moment alone with her." He said.

"Not to far doctor." Thanos said, and Midnight released Wanda and looked bored.

Wanda ran to him and he engulfed her in his arms. She was crying, and if he was being honest, so was he.

"Why would you do that, huh?" She whispered.

"You're the key." He whispered back, still hugging her. "You and Tony, find him when this is all over." He told her.

"Stephen?" She asked.

He smiled at her, and brought his face down and pressed his lips against hers. It was slow, sweet, and romantic.

"I love you." He whispered, unshed tears in his eyes.

Suddenly it all made sense to Wanda, he wasn't going to live through this. If he gave up the stone, than she would live, but what world did she want to live in if it did not have him.

"I love you too." She reached his eyes, pleading him to not do this.

He untangled himself from her arms and pushed her backwards. She fell through something and was back in Wakanda. Wanda looked up to see Strange give her a small smile before he closed the portal.

"Shuri!" She gasped, stumbling over to check the young girl, crying in relief when she felt a pulse. "Vision?!" She looked over to see the window shattered.

Running as fast as she could, using her powers to help her find Vision, she found him leaning against the tree.

"Vision!" She cried.

"Wanda." He sighed relieved, but eyed the red lines of blood on her throat. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Me! What about you?" She chuckled humorlessly.

"Yes." He chuckled grasping his side. "That does seem to be the more pressing matter."

Suddenly the wind began to blow, and the same blue-black cloud opened up, Thanos stepping out. Wanda jumped when she felt an arm on her forearm.

"Wanda we are out of time." He told her calmly.

"No." She told him, she may not feel any romantic feelings towards him, but she didn't want him to die. "We will figure something else out." She looked to where the others were fighting Thanos but losing.

"Wanda look at them, they cannot hold them, we are out of options." He paused grabbing her hand and began to align it with the stone in his forehead. "It is alright, you could never hurt me."

She began to use her powers, eventually using both hands, but had to focus half of her powers on keeping Thanos back. Crying when she saw the green stone now sat in its place on his glove. Turning her attention back to Vision, she saw that he had closed his eyes. Wanda then flew back, along with Thanos.

"If it is any consolation, he put up a fight." Thanos told the stroking the green stone, and closed his fist, rewinding time.

Wanda's eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed as Vision came back to life, she ran to him, but Thanos shoved her back.

Wanda lay on the ground, trying to regain her bearings. She saw Thanos grab Vision by the neck, tearing the stone out of his head. Seeing the red skin turn purple, his eyes go grey and his cape lose its color made her shake with fear and regret.

The sky darkened, and Thor swung his axe down, ramming it deep into Thanos' chest. Thor pushed it further in, and Thanos began to breath heavily.

"I told you that you would pay for that." Thor growled, grabbing his head.

"You should have gone for the head." He chuckled, snapping his fingers.

"No!" Wanda and Thor shouted, but it was too late as they felt a flash of white.


	6. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️I have seen Avengers: Endgame, so I will be incorporating it into my story. So spoilers ahead, and please no angry comments about me spoiling because I did warn you. Also it will be in future chapters and not just this one. ⚠️⚠️⚠️

Finding the rest of the remaining Avengers had not been that difficult, but figuring out where to go from there had been. Wanda told the rest of the team what Strange had last told her, so finding Tony had been their number one priority.

Wanda walked down the empty streets that had once been so full of life, she looked over to where this one street band used to preform. The only thing that was left of theirs was the broken buckets that they used to bang on.

Her powers were the only thing she had left, as she walked down the street she slowly fixed some benches or moved some cars so she could continue towards her destination. She pushed aside two bicycles that had run into each other, their owners probably wouldn't care what happened to their bikes now that they no longer existed.

Wanda stumbled her way into the drug store, brushing the broken glass off her jacket and hair. She turned expecting to see the cashier smiling at her, instead she just saw a pile of ashes scattered around the register. Quickly rushing to the section of the store that she had never gone to before, she picked up several boxes and stuffed them in her bag, Wanda rushed out as if she could feel the voices of the fallen whispering at her.

She walked a few more blocks, feeling all the memories of the time she spent there, stopping when she saw the coffee shop. Walking in, Wanda tried to step over the cracked mugs and sticky spilled coffee that was now starting to attract insects of all kinds to it. Finding the table that changed her life in so many ways, she sat down.

Wanda could almost see him sitting across from him, could almost feel the presence of his hand on her arm. 

Pulling out each of the boxes, she sat them in front of her. Wanda stared at them as if they were going to burst out laughing at her any second. She wondered if he knew, tracing her fingers along one of the boxes, with him seeing the future millions of times. Silently she picked the boxes up and walked into the bathroom.

After she was done, Wanda left the tests in the bathroom and sat down nervously playing with her powers. It had been 2 months since that night, since she gave herself to someone in every humanly way. With all that had happened since then, it wasn't hard for Wanda to not notice the missed periods. The timer that was set on her phone went off, and she shakily rose. Each step towards the bathroom seemed to take hours, but finally she was there. Closing her eyes her shaking hand slowly rose down to pick up one of the sticks. Wanda opened her eyes and looked down at the test in her hand. 

\--

Banging her hand against the door, Wanda blew out breaths, trying to keep herself from having a meltdown. Stopping, she began to think that maybe he had been erased too. Her thoughts were cut off when she saw the Asian man standing in the doorway. His eyes widened when he saw her, and the tears began streaming down her face once more and she forgot how to breathe.

"Maximoff?" Wong's voice cracked, and she shakily nodded.

He pulled her into his arms and she remembered how to breathe, Wanda began to sob to the point where her voice came out as short hiccups. During her whole meltdown Wong stayed silent, just comforting the young girl.

"Strange?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Her voice sounded like static.

Twenty minutes later Wong placed the herbal tea into her hand as he took a seat across from her. She stared absently at mug in front of her as she slid the stick over to the other man. Wong glanced at the stick for a second and then looked back at her. The information finally sunk in and he snapped his head to look back down, his eyes doubling in size. 

Positive

"Wanda?"

"I wonder if he knew?" She questioned to no one in particular. "With seeing the future." Wong shook his head.

"He could see many futures, I doubt he knew which one would become a reality."

Her eyes slowly rose to him, they were rimmed red. Suddenly Wong could see the young girl who had lost more than a person should. Wong opened his mouth to talk to her, but her phone buzzed.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" Wong asked.

"They found him!" Her eyes rose to him and she smiled. "Thanos, we can fix this!" Her eyes sparkled and she jumped up.

"Wanda?" He called to her when she reached the door, she turned around, the smile still on her face. "Don't get your hopes up." He warned her.

\--

Wanda sat with her head between her hands, tears seeping through her fingers. Of course he destroyed the stones, nothing ever goes according to plan. She lost her all her hope that she could be with the man she loved once more. 

She thought of the child growing inside her and her heart broke all over again. This baby would never know his or her father.

Natasha walked up behind her and stood there for a minute trying to find the words to say to her, the words she wished someone would have said to her all those years ago when they couldn't find Bruce. Finally she just sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She told her and then mentally slapped herself, that was the best thing she could come up with.

"It's not like you could have done anything." Wanda told her, pulling her hands from her face. "It's me who should be sorry."

"What do you mean?" Natasha furrowed her eyebrows, a frown found its way onto her lips.

"He told me..." Her voice cracked slightly. "The last time I saw him, he told me that I was the key, probably to finding Tony, and now I have failed him."

"It is not your fault." Natasha spoke quietly. "None of us could have predicted Thanos' next move."

Both women sat there for a second, neither quiet sure what to say next, when Natasha took a deep breath looking at the woman next to her.

"Thor left, Bruce thinks he went to find the rest of his people. Carol went back to space, she's going to try and keep the peace with the rest of the universe. Rhodes is off trying to find Clint and Scott. Bruce is off doing science things. Steve and I, we are going to stay here, and try to find something...anything." With one look on Wanda's face, Natasha sighed. "You're not staying." She said and Wanda shook her head.

"I can't...as much as I want to...Nat?" The woman looked at the red head. "I'm pregnant."

Natasha's mouth opened and closed. For once the smooth-talking spy had nothing to say.

"I can't keep thinking about the past, I need to think about the future of this baby."

"I guess a congratulations is in order?" The former Russian spy said, giving the young girl a watering smile.

"Yah." Wanda laughed sadly. "Don't tell the others, yah?" She asked.

"Of course."

Wanda and Natasha stood and gave each other one last embrace. Natasha watched the younger girl leave the building, hoping that they would find something to reverse the misery Thanos had inflicted on all of them, and if not for her, for Wanda and her child because every child needed a father just as much as a mother.


	7. 5 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said previously, I have seem Endgame and I am going to incorporate that into my plot...so you have been warned 😉

"Hurry up you are going to be late!" Wanda called up the stairs, turning back to the eggs cooking in the fry pan.

Wanda smiled slightly at the patter of small feet that she can hear from the ceiling. She looked around the room at all of the star maps and the tiny solar system. It took some time, but she managed to contact Tony, and he set her up with a nice house he had built 7 summers ago. Wanda tried to refuse, but Tony told her that now that him and Pepper were living in the cabin with Morgan he had no need for it.

She scrapped the eggs onto two plates and buttered the toast. Wanda set them on the table, and began to gather the books and papers that were scattered on the table. She smiled at the family drawing, but it left her face when she saw the question mark above the word "Daddy".

5 years ago Wanda gave birth to a healthy baby girl, which she named, Jessica Olivia Strange. It hurt that Stephen wasn't there to see his daughter through life, but Wanda knew that if he was still here, her daughter would be so spoiled, well more spoiled than she was with Wanda. 

Quickly she composed herself as the little brunette slid into the seat across from her. Wanda grinned at the little girl and pushed the plate and juice towards her.

"Eat quickly, otherwise you will miss the field trip to the history museum." Wanda told her.

"Mommy?" Her daughter asked looking up, her bright green eyes locked with Wanda's.

"Yes my love?" Wanda answered.

"Yesterday Lily teased me, she said that I scared my daddy away."

Wanda was shocked at her daughter's statement.

"Did I scare daddy away?" Her daughter asked after eating a bite of the eggs.

"No sweetie of course you didn't scare daddy away." Wanda quickly assured her daughter. "Remember the story I told you?" She smiled. "Your daddy would be here if he could."

Her daughter smiled back at her with a grin that showed her missing front tooth. Wanda looked over at the clock.

"Time to go."

\-- 

Wanda walked into the book store where she had gotten a job when her and Jessie moved out to this town. She smiled at Anna when she swiped her time card and put her badge and keys on.

"You know." Anna teased from her spot. "Matt was staring at you for so long that I thought cartoon hearts were going to appear in his eyes." 

"Anna." Wanda warned, walking out of the staff room and grabbing a cart of books to put on the shelf.

"Oh come on!" Anna groaned, helping her. "You need to get some girl, and I don't know for the life of me what is stopping you."

Anna had not lost anyone in the finger snapping, not even a third cousin, and that made her mad until she got to know her. Still Wanda didn't tell her or any of her other co-workers about Stephen.

"It's a long story." She told her.

"Was there a guy?" Anna asked, and when Wanda didn't answer her, she squealed. "Oh I knew it! Tell me everything."

"Not today Anna." Wanda chuckled.

"Is he Jessie's dad?"

Again silence.

"Wanda..." Anna was cut off.

"Maximoff?" A familiar voice called.

Both women spun around.

"Wong?" The woman asked.

"I guess it is a good thing Miss. Romanoff kept an eye on you." Wong stated with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Wong what happened?" Wanda asked, her voice becoming hard like steel.

"We found a way..." He paused glancing at Anna.

"She can stay, she knows who I am."

"Yah!" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Wong?" She asked, trying to rope back in the conversation.

"Right, we found a way to bring everyone back."

His words sounded muffled and far off, and at first Wanda thought he had been messing with her, but when she saw the look on his face she realized the truth in his words.

"A...What?" She asked.

"We have a way to bring them all back...to bring Strange back." He told her.

"Wait, Strange? As in your daughter?" Anna asked.

Wong sighed, irritation etched on his face, he ignored her.

Wanda leaned on to the bookshelf beside her for support, Wong took a step towards her, and placed a hand on her arm.

"I can't." Wanda stuttered.

"What?" Wong said.

"I wish I could but I made a promise to my daughter and that was that I would always come home to her." She looked up and the pain Wong found in her eyes was nearly unbearable. "I have to go home." She turned to Anna. "Do you think Matt will let me?" She asked.

"Duh!" The blonde groaned. "The man is in love with you, of course he will let you go!" 

"I don't like that." Wong commented.

"You don't have to." Wanda told him, going to where a man was sitting by the register.

\--

Wanda shifted and looked at the picture of her and Jessie. What if what they were planning to do affected her and Jessica.

"Mommy?" Her daughter asked.

"Yes love?" Wanda answered.

"You've been staring at the picture from the fair for 10 minutes now."

"Well..." Wanda said, pulling her into her lap. "I am trying to decide if I should try to save the world."

"Why don't you?" Her daughter asked.

"Because it would mean me putting my future with you at jeopardy." 

"But there is a chance it doesn't." Her daughter's green eyes locked with hers.

Wanda picked up the phone and dialed one number, she tapped her foot as she waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"It's me." Wanda said, looking at her daughter. "How quickly can you be here?"

"I am already in the car." The voice said, a smile was forming on Wanda's face.

\--

Strange stepped out of the portal with the Guardians and Spider-Man behind him. He looked at Wong who offered him a tight lipped smile. It turned into a full blown smile when he looked over by the Wakandans. Strange looked over to see Wanda land on her feet.

She walked over by Wong, who gave her a hug.

"So...?" He questioned.

"I better make it home for National Geographic at 8 for the solar system documentary."

"And Matt...?" Wong teased, and Strange frowned.

"Shut up." She said facing the army as Steve called them to attention. 

\--

A few minutes later Wanda stood face to face with the man that had taken almost everything from her.

"You took everything from me." She seethed.

"I don't even know you?" The purple giant questioned.

Wanda ran at him, throwing pieces of debris at him. The mad titan threw a large rock at her and all Wanda could do was try to stop it, but she wasn't quick enough. She closed her eyes, silently apologizing to Jessie. A second later she opened her eyes to see the face she longed to see for the last 5 years, he had placed a shield around them both.

Wrapping and arm around her waist, he pulled her through a portal. The came out on an end of the remains where there was fighting, but no Thanos.

"Well there were better ways we could have met again." She muttered, throwing one of the bad guys into Sam's line of fire.

"Sorry." He muttered, his eyes taking in every bit of detail that had changed in the past 5 years.

Her hair was shoulder length now, and was now more brown than red, although you could still see it.

"Stephen!" She shouted, using her powers to push Proxima Midnight through the air and away from them. "Catch up later." She demanded.

Strange smirked at the tone of authority that had not changed in 5 years.

\--

Wanda had tears rolling down her cheeks as she stepped up to her former mentor. He smiled weakly at her, and tried to pull something out of his pocket. She helped him pull it out and she unwrapped her palm to see a necklace with a star hanging from it.

"She'll love it." She chocked out. "I will tell her you love her." Wanda then stepped back by Wong and let Pepper say good-bye.

"It's pretty." Strange commented on the necklace from his place next to Quill and the Guardians. "Although I don't remember you being a huge fan of stars." 

"I'm not." She said and then her eyes widened, quickly she looked down at her watch.

7:45 

Crap

"Wong?" She asked.

"I look forward to meeting her." Wong told her as he opened a portal to the book store.

Wanda glanced at him.

"What?" He shrugged. "I don't know where you live."

Wanda chuckled but went to step through it.

"You know Matt is probably still here right?" She told him.

"I'm not the one you should worry about." He told her, his eyes flitting to Strange.

When Wanda stepped through the portal and then Strange decided to talk.

"Is she pissed at me for the time stone situation?" He asked.

"No." Wong said, but then thought about it. "Look Strange, all Maximoff needs is the night with her..." Wong trailed off.

"Her what, Wong?" Strange asked.

"He feels scared." Mantis had snuck up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Stop that!" Wong swatted her hand away.

"Wong?" Strange gritted out.

"I am sorry man, a lot has changed in 5 years." 

"She moved on." Strange's shoulders sagged. "I mean it's only natural, it was one night, and it has been five years."

"That's not it." Wong told him with a small smile.

"Then what is it?" Strange looked at his friend.

"All will be revealed in no time Strange." Wong told him and then left to give his condolences to Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long, I just finished my senior year and these last two weeks have been so hectic so please forgive me. I will publish the next chapter after this for taking so long.


	8. Tying Up Loose Ends

Wanda stacked the books on the shelf the next day at work, after all these years she had never expected Tony Stark to not be here. The funeral was in a day and Wanda had no idea what she was going to say to Pepper. I mean sure she had lost Stephen, but that wasn't permanent, Tony's death was.

Sighing she walked back to the front of the store to get more books. She saw Matt staring at her from his spot.

"Does that guy ever take a hint?" She asked Anna who had helped but more books on the cart.

"Nope." Anna popped the 'p'. "You know you could go out with him for one night."

"Anna." Wanda warned, pushing the cart of books away.

"Just think about it, it would make my life easier if he would finally stop staring at you from a far." She called at Wanda's retreating figure.

\--

"What did she say?" Matt asked as Anna came over by him.

"I think she is still hung up on her ex from 5 years ago." She told him.

"But it's been 5 years." Matt protested.

"Well one of his friends showed up the other day, so maybe seeing him reminded her of her ex and now she is going to need some more time."

"Excuse me?" A man asked. "Can you tell me where you mystical books are located?"

"Um yah...third row to your right." Matt answered.

"Thank..." He trailed off.

Matt and Anna looked up and saw him staring, the followed his gaze to see that it landed on Wanda.

"The funeral isn't until tomorrow." She said after a moment and brushed past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Wong told me where you worked and...I...we need to talk." He told her.

"That's all we ever do." A smile grazed both their lips.

"Uh...hi I'm Anna!" The bubbly blonde said, holding out her hand.

"Stephen Strange." He told her, shaking her hand, looking annoyed and Wanda bit back a laugh.

"But...Wanda said you were-"

"That I was gone." He finished for her. "Yes well, some very determined individuals saw to it that the other 50% of the universe needed to be brought back."

"Was it really all just a day for you?" Wanda asked, trying to think through all the sparks that were shooting up her arm.

"More like 5 hours, but sure." He answered, his eyes narrowing at the man behind the counter who had gone incredibly pale ever since the mention of his name. "I just...I had hoped that Thanos kept his promise and allowing him to doom the universe wasn't all in vein."

"No he kept his promise, but that was so much worse than getting turned into dust."Wanda told him. "I walked around in a haze for the first month of it, but I left after it was discovered that he destroyed the stones."

"I'm sorry." He told her looking deep into her eyes.

"Don't be." She told him. "You probably would have done the same thing." 

"You need to come back." He said quickly.

"Excuse me." Both heroes looked over at Matt. "Hey! Hi! Remember me your boss?" He told her. "She can't just leave." Matt told Strange.

"Matt right?" He said and the man looked taken aback by the new man knowing his name.

The man nodded.

"Listen I can let Wanda stay here, but are you willing to fight someone who has tools to a universe almost no one knows?" He asked, his tone was harsh with irritation.

"Mordo." Wanda remembered.

"Mmhm." Strange answered, a grave look on his face. "Wanda you aren't safe here anymore, you were lucky when he got erased with the snap, but now that I am back it means that he is also back."

"Wanda?" Anna asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Remember when you wanted to know my past?" 

Anna nodded.

"Well this is my past. Crazy sorcerers out to kill me and another one who is crazy for trying to save me." 

"I think that is a little backwards Ms. Maximoff." Strange smirked, and it grew when he saw Matt's cheeks flush red with anger.

"Can we both admit we both have a lot of problems?" Wanda asked.

"Fine."

"Look, I will go with you because I trust you more than anyone else alive...minus Clint...but it has to be after the funeral. I need to take this day to tie a few loose ends."

"Where do you need to go?" He asked her. 

"5th street." She told him.

Strange nodded and turned from her, he began to move his fingers in a circle.

"What the hell?" Matt and Anna said, jumping when sparks began to fly.

Soon enough one of the familiar portals was open, and Wanda smiled at him. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I promise, tomorrow we will talk." She told him.

"I will hold you to that." He replied.

She soon disappeared through it. Strange turned back to the other two people in the store.

"I am sorry about this, but I need to be able to protect her." 

"Promise that they will come back and visit when this is all over." Anna said sincerely.

"I will try...wait 'they'?" He asked.

"Long story, I bet Wanda will tell you soon." Anna gave a small smile.

"Good luck Mr. Strange."

"It's Doctor." He corrected her out of habit.

"Wow Wanda got lucky." She said.

"It was very nice to meet you both." He said, opening another portal to the sanctum.

"Well..." Mat said after a minute. "I just wasted 5 years of my life."

"You'll heal." Anna laughed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise


End file.
